


critical role ballet au

by roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ballet AU, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, cause i make the rules, dance au, lil bit of beaujester, they all do ballet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes/pseuds/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes
Summary: its what the title says. a short, plotless, ballet ficlet. please excuse my inaccuracies. i have only been doing ballet for 10 fucking years and should know this shit by now.
Relationships: side Beau/Jester
Kudos: 10





	critical role ballet au

Caleb sighed as he leaned forward on the barre, exhausted. It was his last class of the day, pre-pointe, and with the combined stress of multiple classes before this one and school, he was just not feeling well. He started cataloging everything he still had to do as he warmed up, doing his calf raises and extending through his feet. There was the paper due tomorrow for Common Lit, three pages of problems for pre-calc, and a paragraph about what he did afterschool for Undercommon. He wasn’t sure how to stretch that out, as just writing “I danced” would probably not go over well. Whatever. His legs were starting to burn, so he sat down to stretch. Not that he really needed it, he was pretty stretched out already.   
As he leaned forward, grabbing his feet, a blue tiefling sat down next to him. “Hi, Caleb,” she said. “Do you think they’ll put us on pointe today?”  
“I do not think so, Jester.” he grumbled. It had been six months into the year, and his thirteenth year doing ballet. He had only started pre-pointe last year, but so had Beau, and she was already on pointe. He had caused a bit of an upset went he signed up for the class last year, as men didn’t typically do pointe, so maybe that was why.   
“They’re never gonna put us on pointe,” Jester grumbled, sliding into a split. “Beau!” She called.  
A dark skinned human with an undercut left where she was doing calf raises and walked over to them. When she got there, she quite ungracefully slumped to the floor, not even bothering to stretch. “What?” she asked Jester.   
“How did you get on pointe so quickly?”   
Beau smirked. “You just gotta be extremely talented like me.”  
Extremely talented could describe Beau. This was her fifteenth year doing ballet, as she had started when she was one year old. She was one of the best dancers in the studio, able to move gracefully and do pretty extreme tricky acro stuff, and was the captain of the competition team. Caleb had been surprised when he realized their friendship growing, because even though he was prone to getting lead roles, he wasn’t nearly as good as Beau or Jester. He just had the luck of being the only guy in the 15 person ballet class. Their teacher was also a guy, Mr. Clay, but he didn’t really count.   
“Beau, that’s not helpful,” Jester moaned, leaving her split and lying back on Beau’s lap.   
Beau smiled down at her girlfriend. “It’s the only advice I have.”  
Caleb switched legs. “Beau, did you finish the Common Lit paper?”   
Beau groaned and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I did, but if I hear read one more fucking word about this Percival dude, I’m going to gouge my eyes out. He’s such a dick. And stupid as hell.”  
Caleb raised an eyebrow. “You know, there is a phenomenon where we tend to hate the people most like ourselves.”  
Beau glared at him. “Very clever, Caleb.”   
Jester opened her mouth to add something, but before she could, Mr. Clay entered the room.   
“All right, everybody, that’s enough stretching. Go to the barre, we are doing a class stretch before we start.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want a continuation! also, i dont hate percy, just needed some comedic relief. follow me on tumblr @leo-nid-as and on instagram @leo__nid_as. thank for reading!


End file.
